


The Mix-Up

by BettyBufon



Series: Star Trek Smut [3]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dildos, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Mind Meld, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyBufon/pseuds/BettyBufon
Summary: When Kirk beams over to The Mirrorverse, he realises there's something he wants, and mirror Spock and Bones are only too happy to give it too him.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Star Trek Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763197
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	The Mix-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imzadi_Deanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi_Deanna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Transporters and purple sashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835469) by [Imzadi_Deanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi_Deanna/pseuds/Imzadi_Deanna). 



Given that their mirror counterparts were already bonded, Kirk didn't stand a chance. They knew he wasn't his counterpart the second he stepped off the transporter pad, and the thrum of the bond was no longer there.

That didn't stop the bastards from letting him make a fool of himself, though. Still, they seem to have had their fun in that regard.

"I think you can trust that your counterpart isn't mistreating mine," Kirk hisses, as Spock holds him down. Bruising fingers dig into his bare skin.

"Are we mistreating you?" Spock raises an eyebrow.

"We're just having a little fun," Bones pouts, strapping Kirk into the medical restraints lightly. Kirk struggles uselessly against the Vulcan strength, and Bones tuts. "Of course, if you'd _prefer_ torture..."

"I... _Try_ to avoid it." Kirk gasps, and watches him through lidded eyes.

"Quite," Bones agrees. "We don't want to torture you, Jim." He kisses Spock, perhaps to make a point, perhaps to assert dominance, perhaps just because he can, but Spock isn't distracted in the least. In fact, when Jim tries to squirm away, his grip only gets tighter. Tears spring to his eyes, and Spock relinquishes again.

"I do not wish to see you harmed in any way," Spock murmurs.

"Funny way of showing it."

"- To make you scream, _yes_ ," Bones continues as if he hasn't spoken. "But never _tortured."_

They brought him into the medibay, presumably, to reveal his deception _and_ his modesty. He fights to keep his legs closed, but they strap those down, too.

"Spread and panting, and we haven't even begun yet," Bones says.

"Damn you-"

"I just need to give you a little check-up," he tuts, as he sweeps an appraising gaze over Kirk's body.

"You did get quite beaten up," Spock agrees, his hands traversing the same spots as the doctor's. Every so often, he brushes a cut or an open wound, and Kirk restrains a sob.

"Whatever did you do yourself down on that planet?" Bones wonders.

"No idea. This isn't my body." That much is clear. Spock's fingers, while gentle, are unrelenting. Possessive. _Owning_.

"I'm only... Borrowing it for a while." Kirk's breathing stutters, and he has to remind himself to be angry. "I know where some of the bruises come from, though," he glares at Spock, who only raises an eyebrow.

"You cannot lie to me, Jim. I am a touch telepath." And Spock's really touching him now, caressing his body, though he's careful to avoid the little nicks and scratches on his arms.

"Lie about what?" Kirk grunts.

"Your enjoyment."

Kirk snorts, and turns his head away. So far, he's managed to will down an erection, but there's only so much a guy can do, with four hands probing his erogenous zones. He tells himself it doesn't mean anything. It's just a normal, biological response to their attentions.

"That is untrue," Spock murmurs, as his hands tease Kirk's inner thigh. "Our bond with your counterpart proves that."

Kirk closes his eyes. "The fact that my counterpart finds you attractive has no bearing on my own- _ah-"_ he bites his tongue, and Spock tilts his chin up softly

"Well," Bones muses, as he parts Kirk's legs, almost businesslike. "I, for one, would like to see how you compare." He glances at the Vulcan. "What do you think, Captain Spock?"

Captain? Kirk fixes his gaze on the wall again as Spock strokes his hair.

"Your counterpart is my first officer," Spock murmurs.

"In the Terran empire, 'first officer' means 'sex slave'," Bones says, helpfully.

"You're teasing me," Kirk breathes.

Bones shrugs. "Does it matter?" He palms Kirk's prick- which is definitely interested now, the traitorous bastard. "I don't think so." He thumbs the tip almost absent mindedly. "All that matters is, regardless of his professional status, _our_ Jim-" he dips his nail ever so slightly into Jim's slit at the word, "Is a good lay. And I think you could be, too."

Jim scoffs. "I see romance is dead in the Terran empire."

Bones blinks, and cups Spock's jaw lightly. The two of them lock eyes, a thousand invisible thoughts flitting between them, and Spock exhales.

"Romance is _dangerous_ ," Bones begins, as his fingers trace Spock's lips. Then, he taps Kirk's slit again, almost a smack. "Which is why it has to be _earned_." He smears Kirk's precum gently, and Kirk breathes shallowly.

"Bones," he whispers.

Expert fingers slick his tip, and stroke one long strip of wetness to the base of his cock. He twitches, no longer able to deny his arousal, and feels Spock's gaze on him. His keen interest.

"We'll make it worth your while. Get you back to your universe safe and sound," Bones murmurs.

"I can operate the transporter controls without your help," Kirk says, with the last of his self-control.

"Yes, but you can't get untied from this table without my help," Bones purrs, as he leans in.

"Try me," Kirk whispers. His breath ghosts over the man's cheek. Bones tilts his head, and kisses him oh so gently, and Kirk presses back. Needingly. Wantingly. Their lips part for a moment, and the doctor sucks on his lower lip, teasing it between his teeth.

Kirk shivers. "Bones..."

"Why do you call me that?" Bones muses, as he strokes Kirk's hair. It's tender, more tender than this brutish mirror-version has any right to be, and Kirk gives small, little gasps at the contact.

"Because that's your name. Old sawbones," he grunts. "Slang for doctor in my universe-"

"Why? Are doctors not healers?" Bones asks, as he reaches for an instrument.

Kirk gasps. "You tell me."

Bones begins to move the instrument over Kirk's body with a whirring sound, and Kirk sucks in his breath. It heals his wounds with a precise, electrifying ferocity, and Kirk suppresses a moan.

Bones lingers over some of the fresh bruises for a moment, and presses his mouth to his ear. "What's wrong, Jim? Old Sawbones doesn't have dermal regenerators in your universe?"

"He uses them," Kirk pants. "Only, _that's_ not a dermal regenerator."

"No?" Bones clicks it off with a shrug. "Sure looks like one to me."

"Bones-"

"Flip him over; I need to do his back," Bones says. Kirk tenses, expecting the chance to put up a fight, but Spock only turns the table around, as Bones presses a button to remove the back of it. Kirk grunts from the strain, suspended by nothing more than a metal frame and some restraints, as Bones begins the not-torture again.

"In my universe," Kirk gasps, "Regenerators don't _hurt."_

Bones finishes up, and slaps Kirk's ass, hard. "No pleasure without pain."

Kirk hisses, and feels slender hands around his ankles. "Of course, we are open to suggestion," Spock says.

"You want me to fuck you, I know," Kirk grits, wishing that Spock couldn't read how easily he wants it, too. As a Captain- as their _friend_ \- he knows he must resist, and yet, still, the burning desire remains.

"No," Spock begins to explore the back of his legs. "I want you to show me something _new."_

"The way you carry on, I wouldn't have thought there was much you hadn't seen," Kirk says, bitingly.

Spock takes hold of his now-slick cock, and squeezes experimentally. Kirk shivers.

"Your reaction," Spock says. "It would be informative to couple with a James Kirk who has not been trained by the empire."

"Is that a course at the academy?" Kirk gasps. _"How to take your superior officer's cock?"_

"No," Spock strokes him lazily. "I inherited your counterpart from Captain Pike."

Bones, for his part, has begun to slick his fingers with lube.

"We can fuck you for hours on end, Jimmy. If your counterpart has it in him, we know you have, too. The only question is..." His hand settles flat against Kirk's hole. "Do you want to?"

Kirk inhales. He opens his mouth to say no. To tell them to release him, and take him back to the transporter room immediately.

_"Yes."_

He's rewarded with the slightest, tiny stroke of his hole.

"I'm afraid I can't quite hear you."

"Yes!" Kirk squeaks, as Spock pumps his cock harder. Bones hums.

"It was remiss of me, but I forgot to check for internal bleeding, he says, as he presses his fingers to Kirk's entrance.

"Don't you people have tricorders?" Kirk deflects, as Bones works his way inside him. He trembles, and bites his lip, trying hard to relax.

"We do. But I reserve those for other patients," he says. "The traditional way is much more fun, don't you think?" He pushes into Kirk, and he whines, a low, keening sound. "Shh," Bones says, as he presses the tip of a lube bottle into Kirk. "We're not going to hurt you." He squirts a generous amount into Kirk, and he moans, feeling it fill his channel.

"Much," Bones amends, as he slides two fingers into Kirk. Kirk squirms, and makes small, desperate noises, as Spock releases his cock and comes to stand behind Leonard. "Do you know what a Vulcan kiss is, Jim?"

Kirk breathes erratically, trying to see through the haze of pain. "An... Ozh'esta? Oh, fuck-! Please!" He keens, as Bones releases another burst from the bottle, and pulls it out of Jim. Bones closes and opens his fingers again, Kirk's asshole obeying, and he overflows with lube.

"He's ready for us," Bones says. "Shall we take him like this, or readjust?"

"On his back," Spock says. "I want to look in his eyes, and see if Pike is as good at training pretty things as he claims... Or if Jim has always known his master."

Kirk whimpers as they turn his frame again, spinning on Bones' fingers as they tease his prostate, and it feels. So. Good. He inhales shakily. "Bones-"

"Look at me, Jim," Spock says.

He does. Spock reaches out, very deliberately, and touches Jim's fingers with his own. He shivers, extending his first two fingers, as his body is racked by tiny sparks of telepathic delight.

He whimpers. "Spock-"

"Think how good that would feel in your ass," Bones comments, as he opens Jim's asshole again. Kirk clenches his jaw as Bones presses another button and, suddenly, the table is returned beneath him. With a second motion, the table bucks upwards, forcing him to bend in half, and he screams as Bones angles himself, punishingly, against his g-spot.

"That's a good boy," Bones murmurs, as he guides Spock's fingers to the shuddering ring of muscle. "So good for us."

Suddenly, Spock is inside him, his fingers twisting and twining with Bones', as the two of them share a Vulcan kiss between his walls. The second they touch, it sends tingles along his spine, like touching an electrical wire. He screams, panting furiously, and blinks tears back from his eyes.

 _'Look at me,'_ Spock commands in his mind, moving punishingly against his prostate as Bones circles his entrance with a finger.

He takes a few, deep breaths, and looks Spock in the eyes again, trying to communicate the full weight of his submission.

 _'I'm yours,'_ he thinks _. 'I've never seen you... Captain a starship... But I'm sure you're fearsome_. _You feel so good inside me...'_

Spock stretches him wider, and Kirk throws his head back against the table. Bones barks out a laugh.

"Look at you. You'd think we'd just lit a firecracker in your ass," he croons, as he strokes Kirk's spine. Kirk arches his back, mumbling nonsensically, and tries desperately to thrust at anyone, anything that can offer him relief, but there's only cold, unrelenting air.

"Please, Bones, Spock, _please-_ _"_

"Shh." Bones rustles through a tray of implements with a metallic clatter, and Jim trembles. "Still so _tight_. I think you could stand to be a opened up a little more."

Kirk spasms around their digits as Bones removes a speculum from the tray. He takes one deep, shuddering gasp, as Bones coats it, thoroughly, in lube, and inserts it methodically, replacing the warmth of their joined fingers with cold, biting metal.

"Mm- mm- mm-" Kirk flails, held in place by the restraints, as Spock holds his pelvis steady. He pants, chest heaving as freezing metal fills him inside and out, and Bones levers it wider.

Kirk fights to catch his breath, and Bones prods him approvingly, sinking his fingers inside the opening with ease.

"Think you can take a little more?" Bones readjusts it, and Kirk moves spasmodically, moaning in protest. Bones tests him again, and gets his fingers all the way to the knuckle, before opening Kirk again.

He screams, his hole stretched to the absolute limit, and Bones strokes his ass soothingly. "You're doing so well. Perhaps just a little more-"

"Do not torment him," Spock chides, as he unzips his trousers.

"Right, right," Bones grumbles, as he opens his own pants. He lubes Kirk up again for good measure.

Kirk's already overstimulated, dripping from the excessive preparation, and Bones grins wickedly. "Magnificent," he murmurs. "Can't wait to fill you up properly."

The speculum is removed, and Spock slides into him, sheathing himself inside Kirk to keep him open. Kirk gasps, moaning as the double-ridged head nudges, snugly, against his prostate.

Bones wastes no time in joining him, with an obscene moan. "Ah, Jim..."

He sobs, and that only seems to encourage the doctor, who fucks into him eagerly. "Every time you visit the medbay in your universe, you'll remember this. Remember how we took you, how we claimed you."

Kirk can barely think. Can barely breathe, with two cocks inside him at the same time, fucking him furiously, but he knows he'll never be able to look at Bones or Spock the same way again. Hasn't for a while, if he's honest. When the two of them started dating, they were so right for each other, but he's always wanted one, or _both_ of them. Always wanted something more.

He weeps openly. "Mmm-" he wants to say 'Bones', wants to tell them how right it feels, to have them both dominating him like this, but he can't speak. He side-eyes Spock. _'Kiss me,'_ he thinks, desperately, needing something to claim his mouth so he isn't tempted to speak, and Spock obliges, pulling out of him with am obscene sound as yet more lube slurps out of him, leaving Bones to piston himself furiously inside him by himself.

Spock's kisses are rough, hungry, animalistic, and Kirk kisses back like he's relying on Spock for oxygen.

"Kirk," Bones gets his attention again, and Spock's lips separate from his. Spock contents himself by playing with his nipples, and Bones lifts something wicked up for Kirk to see.

He doesn't ask why Bones has a dildo in the medbay. This is the mirrorverse, after all. They probably still treat hysteria with orgasms- and _oh, wouldn't that be nice,_ Kirk thinks. _To come home after a hard day's mission to the good Southern doctor,_ _balls-deep_ _inside him like this, while Spock uses his mouth?_

Spock must hear him, because he lowers the table at a severe angle. Kirk lies almost upside down, with his ass in the air. If he wasn't tied down, he'd probably slip right off. Spock wastes no time in seating himself inside him, and Kirk licks and nibbles at his balls, moaning obscenely- and mostly muffledly.

After a few moments of that, Spock gently explains- telepathically, of course; all three of them are beyond speech now- that he wants to place a dildo in Kirk's mouth, too. _Double penetration from both ends._

'How does that sound, Jim?' Bones' thoughts are piped through their tentative connection.

Kirk wants to explain that he's never had double penetration of any kind before, never had a cock in his mouth and his ass at the same time, let alone _two_ of them, but, as before, his dick gets the better of him.

All he can do is squeak is _'yes.'_ Spock places the dildo in his mouth, and Bones feeds the massive ribbed _thing_ into his greedy hole. As Jim sucks at the normal dildo in his mouth, sliding his tongue over Spock's double ridges, he allows himself to imagine that their counterparts are here. A Bones and Spock at either side of him; four of them fucking him at once, all of them dominating him, objectifying him, _nothing more than a thing to be fucked, and used._

 _'I can make it happen,'_ Spock says, in his mind, and then, his fingers find his psi-points, and Kirk is in the most intense meld of his life, the double pressure at either end of his body too much, too, beautifully much, and yet not enough. He moves his lips around the cocks sloppily, as Bones, above him, tells him what a _good boy_ he is, and Bones, below him, tells him he's _so tight, so good for us._ The Spock using his ass remains stoic, and the Spock using his head, fucking his throat, currently enhancing these images in his mind- grunts appreciatively.

Bones- the real Bones- comes first, pumping Kirk's cock eagerly as he goes, and Spock ends the meld, discarding the dildo in his mouth so he can better enjoy Kirk's attentive sucking. He doesn't know how he manages it, but he pushes through the exhaustion, working Spock through his orgasm and swallowing it down, as Bones touches and strokes him all over and _oh yeah, there, right there-_

Kirk comes with a scream that's barely-there, and chokes on the last of Spock's cum.

The two of them pull out and, wordlessly, begin to work in unison to clean him up.

He has much to discuss with his own Spock and Bones when he gets back, but, for now, he just lies there, and lets them attend to him.

*

  
"How am I supposed to explain the fact that I'm materialising naked?" Kirk protests, as Bones' wandering hands finally release him, and manipulate him into position on the transporter pad.

"This isn't your body, remember?" Bones caresses his cheek, like it's nothing. Like he doesn't know what it does to Kirk to receive such unguarded tenderness.

Kirk looks at Spock. "You would have your _pet_ rematerialize naked?"

Spock tilts his head, and blinks once. "He is unlikely to protest. It is how he spends a majority of his time."

Kirk opens his mouth to retort, but Bones shoots him a wink as the transporter sequence begins.

"By the way, Jim- Vulcan semen has some unusual side-effects. Just thought I'd warn you."

Suddenly, he's back on his own Enterprise. He shoots a glance down at his body, pleased to see that he's clothed, although...

The transporter room is empty, save for Bones and Spock. He steps forwards.

"Gentlemen," he says, with a forced smile. "Thank you for-" a wave of dizziness overtakes him, and he stumbles forwards. Spock rushes to catch him, and Bones checks him over. He places a hand to his forehead and examining his pupils. His breath hitches.

"Pupils dilated, the onset of paralysis. That's-"

"Yes," Spock confirms, his mouth a thin line.

Kirk frowns, and tries to stand up, but he can barely hold himself upright. "That's _what?"_

"He came in you raw?" Bones asks, half-awe, half-outrage.

Kirk goes red. "I. Who did? How did you-?"

"You are aware of Vulcan's violent past?" Spock says, the softness of his voice not matching the words.

"Yes... I don't see the relevance..." He grunts, as the entire left side of his body goes numb. "Spock-"

Spock supports more of his body as Jim lies there, as weak as a child, and attempts to cling to him with the last of his strength. Oh. _Now_ he gets it. "Vulcan semen has anaesthetic properties?" Kirk asks.

Spock nods, and examines him with a fascinated stare. He tears his eyes away, and looks to Bones. "He is uninjured?"

"Yeah," Bones says, begrudgingly. "They didn't-?"

Kirk tries to wave his right hand, but the numbness has spread to there, too. "No, I'm fine, Bones. Apart from... Not being able to move," he grunts. "What made you so certain our counterparts would... _Want_ me?" Kirk's eyes widen as he looks between them. "You two didn't-?"

Neither of them seem to be able to look him in the eye.

"Your counterpart was very persuasive," Spock says, stiffly.

"Oh, I'm sure, Mr Spock."

"It seemed the gentlemanly thing to do, y'understand?" Bones addresses the floor.

Kirk sighs, and allows himself to sag back into Spock's arms. "So, just to clarify..." He allows himself to imagine, for a moment, that Spock's cradling him. "That was a one-off? None of us have any lasting interest in extending our non-professional relationship?"

Spock hesitates. Confers telepathically with Bones for a moment. Then, he lifts Kirk into a bridal carry. "Do you wish to resume this conversation in my quarters?"

As they each nuzzle him in turn- and Spock assures him he'll use protective measures, so Kirk doesn't spend the rest of the night in a blissed-out paralysis- he thinks maybe, just maybe, the transporter mix-up wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a Spones/Triumvirate/McKirk fic so I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
